


Overwatch High School

by pearlforever9



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: High School AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlforever9/pseuds/pearlforever9
Summary: You are a freshman in high school, and it just so happens you're going to the esteemed Overwatch High School, a place for gifted and talented students.





	Overwatch High School

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfiction and I'm super excited about it! It's overwatch and it does deal with a lot of my own personal ships, so don't hate on me....

-  
You have been selected for the esteemed and renowned Overwatch High for your gifted and talented abilities! Congratulations! Registration and an informational meeting will be held next week on the 24th. We are eager to see all our incoming freshman students!   
-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction uwu.


End file.
